500 noches
by Hessefan
Summary: La fiebre en el capitán solía fluctuar y era peligroso permitirle deambular por el barco. Nami suspiró dándose por vencida. Había sacado un pie del cobertor y estaba parándose. —No me compliques la existencia y acuéstate en la camilla—. Luffy le sacó la lengua, insolente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que debía guardar cama? Era como pedirle a un rey marino que dejara el agua. * LuNa. *.


**500 noches**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, ¿sorprendidos? Seguro que no.

**Prompt**: 013. La enfermera y el doctor. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 2046 palabras.

**Nota**: Iba a ser un drabble para Delicatessen, pero otro prompt se coló en el medio y al final me quedó muy largo para ser considerado un drabble, así que lo subo aparte.

Para aquellas personas que siempre me pidieron un LuNa. Siempre digo: nunca digas nunca XD. Jamás creí hacer un fic de esta pareja, y quizás por eso el fic es bastante sencillito. Igual, espero que les guste.

* * *

Chopper fue tajante cuando le dijo a Luffy que no podría moverse de la cama hasta presentar una leve mejoría. La fiebre en el capitán solía fluctuar y era peligroso dejarlo deambular por el barco. Más allá de sus alucinaciones que, siempre, incluían carne —lo adoraban, bizarro y estrambótico como era—, en especial por el inconveniente que representaba tener a un Luffy enfermo dando problemas.

Permitirse que se moviera como un mono era contraproducente para la salud de todos, no solo para él mismo.

Podía entrar en shock si la temperatura corporal era más de 40°, y podían asesinarlo si seguía comportándose de esa manera.

Ya daba problemas estando sano… el asunto se ponía peor en esas circunstancias.

De manera unánime se decidió que Nami sería la encargada de vigilarlo, y aunque ella despotricó por ello, preguntándose que clase de karma absurdo debía pagar para padecer a ese incordio con sombrero de paja, no le quedó más opciones que convencerse cuando todos expusieron su parecer.

Toda la faena caería sobre ella por mucho que patalease.

"Mujer, tú eres a la única que respeta en este barco". Que lo dijera Zoro era meritorio.

"Claro, Nami, él te escucha más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros". Usopp solo buscaba desligarse de mayores responsabilidades; bastante tenía con ser quien entretenía con cuentos a un hiperactivo Luffy que debía guardar cama contra su entera voluntad.

"No hay nada que mi adorable navegante pueda ser incapaz de realizar". Sanji se ofreció a ayudarle, aligerándole la carga al ser él el encargado de alimentar a _la bestia_ y a su apetito voraz que amenazaba con erradicarlos a ellos.

"Nami, dejo todo en tus manos". Nadie podía contra un pedido de Chopper, en especial si ponía esa cara de ternero —o reno— a medio morir.

"Piensa, navegante-_san_, que el día de mañana él recompensará tu heroico sacrificio". Robin fue la menos convincente, quizás por la sonrisa perversa que acompañó esas palabras inocentes, que nunca lo eran. Había mucho más detrás del gesto.

"¡Que la fuerza te acompañe, _woman_!". Bueno, Franky ganaba el premio al peor consuelo.

"¿Serías tan amable de mostrarle las bragas a Luffy?". Y Brook, por supuesto, al del más perverso. ¡Además no venía a cuento! Ni que por mostrarle las bragas Luffy se recuperase más pronto.

Nami suspiró dándose por vencida. Debía armarse de coraje para enfrentar la situación. Ante la puerta de la enfermería pensó en las probabilidades que tenía si saltaba al mar. No estaban muy lejos de la isla que habían acabado de abandonar.

Negó con la cabeza desistiendo en sus intentos, después de todo Luffy había hecho mucho por ella, así que podía poner un poco de sí misma para cuidarlo. Sería su turno de hacerlo.

Entró a la enfermería con esa idea en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, para encontrar al capitán en plena fuga. Luffy había sacado un pie del cobertor y estaba parándose.

—Luffy… —murmuró entre dientes— no me compliques la existencia y acuéstate en la camilla.

—¡Pero Nami, la comida no sabe igual sentado a la mesa con todos ustedes que aquí solo!

—Yo te haré compañía, almorzaré contigo.

Luffy le sacó la lengua, insolente.

—Eres demasiado menuda para ser ocho _nakama_ al mismo tiempo.

—¡No importa, te acuestas!

—Está bien, no grites —intimidado como un niño, quien se suponía que era el capitán, se acurrucó entre las sábanas haciéndose un ovillo—. ¿Cuándo vendrá Usopp a contarme un cuento?

—Acaba de irse, y con una crisis de nervios, hace cinco minutos. ¡Danos un respiro!

—Bueno, dile a Franky y a Brook…

—Ya no tienen más canciones.

—¡Que Robin me lea uno de sus libros!

—¡Ya te leyó todos los que están en el barco! —Eso era cierto, hasta había leído los libros de medicina que Chopper tenía en su enfermería.

—¡Bueno, hagan algo porque me aburro!

Nami suspiró, en verdad harta con esa situación, y lo peor es que recién comenzaba. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Luffy que debía guardar cama? Era como pedirle a un rey marino que dejara el agua. Se moría, literalmente. Porque Luffy no era Luffy si no estaba colgándose de la cabeza del Sunny, pescando con Usopp, molestando a Zoro en sus siestas, comiéndole todo a Sanji mientras cocinaba, mezclándole a Chopper la medicina, importunando a Robin con preguntas incoherentes sobre sexo, o exigiéndole a su carpintero que hiciera el papel de un robot mientras que a Brook el de bufón personal.

No era fácil para Luffy ser Luffy.

—Acuéstate —aconsejó o amenazó Nami, con los nervios mellándola en cuanto vio al capitán parándose de nuevo.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Ya fuiste.

—Necesito ir de nuevo.

—Está bien, te acompañaré.

—¡Pero no entrarás para verme el pito! —amenazó con un dedo.

—¡¿Y quién quiere entrar para verte el pito a ti?!

Lo siguió por los pasillos y no se amedrentó cada vez que Luffy giraba para mirarla de mala manera, como si estuviera gritándole con la expresión del rostro un furibundo "¡entrometida!". Esperó con paciencia a que Luffy saliera del baño, pues sabía que solo era una excusa para escaparse de la cama. No es que en altamar tuviera a donde correr, en especial siendo un usuario, pero Chopper había sido particularmente conmovedor al decir que Luffy podía morir. Y que dicha muerte podía ser una horrible, lenta y sufrida.

Desde ya que había exagerado. Es que solo de esa manera, ese grupo conformado por gente insensata y sobrehumana, sería capaz de acatar sus indicaciones como médico. Si no los amenazaba con la muerte del capitán, no conseguiría la menor cooperación.

De vuelta en la enfermería, Nami se acercó a él y de mala manera lo acostó sobre la camilla.

—Quiero agua.

—Ahora le diré a Sanji que te traiga.

—Si no hay nadie en la cocina.

Nami alzó las cejas reparando en ese detalle, habían pasado por allí y estaba vacía. De golpe recordó que ese día los chicos debían realizar sus labores, siempre aplazadas por los marines, los enemigos, las tormentas, los tifones, los transformes, los kaiju, godzillas y reyes marinos. Franky y Usopp había comprado materiales para arreglar el Sunny, Sanji tenía que acomodar en el depósito los víveres comprados en la última isla y Chopper debía vigilar sus plantas medicinales plantadas en la cubierta del Sunny.

Deberían estar los otros tres, holgazaneando como siempre —uno durmiendo, otra leyendo y "esa cosa", que no era técnicamente humano, haciendo música—, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Le colocó una mano en la frente para palpar la fiebre, sin embargo sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Chopper le había enseñado que los labios eran más sensibles para palpar la temperatura corporal y no la mano.

Se inclinó para hacerlo y notó como el rubor en las mejillas de su capitán aumentaban.

—Luffy, te ves fatal —se preocupó. Oh, sí, y con sinceridad… porque el capitán se había puesto rojo, jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados y balbuceaba incoherencias. ¿Tan de repente podía empeorar?

—Nami —murmuró Luffy, como si hubiera encontrado el One Piece— tus pechos se ven enormes desde aquí.

El sonido de una dolorosa cachetada atravesó la calma del Sunny. Robin dejó de lado el libro para mirar a los costados, pero impávida continuó con la lectura. Zoro bostezó y Brook rompió una cuerda sin querer.

Luego de ese pequeño altercado a todo el mundo le sorprendió descubrir lo muy acertados que habían estado en sus deducciones —todo en pos de librarse de la faena de cuidar a Luffy—, porque Nami había aprendido a controlar al capitán de una manera envidiable.

Cuando Chopper quiso entrar a la enfermería para ver a su paciente, la puerta de la misma estaba trabada. La voz de Nami sonó trémula a través de ella.

—A-Ahora no, Chopper.

—¿Qué pasa, Nami? ¿Todo está bien? Abre.

—S-Sí, ¡sí, todo está bien! No puedes entrar ahora.

De fondo podía escuchar a su capitán tratando de hablar, parecía que estaba siendo ahogado, y conclusiones muy siniestras se instalaron en la mente del doctor.

—¡Nami, no lo estarás matando ¿verdad?!

¡Sabía que no debía dejarle todo el trabajo a ella! La presión y el estrés pueden cambiar a una persona, ¡un mal día puede convertir a un asesino a cualquiera! Aunque Nami siempre fue así (no asesina, pero sí de tener malos días y por ende mal carácter).

—¡No, tonto, solo estoy… atendiéndole!

—B-Bien —Chopper no estaba muy seguro, pero dio la vuelta dispuesto a confiar en su _nakama_. Antes de irse por la puerta de la cocina volvió corriendo—¡Luffy, grita si necesitas ayuda! ¡Grita fuerte!

Lamentaba haber dejado sus rumble balls adentro.

—¡Te he dicho que está bien!

Robin apareció detrás del reno dándole un susto de muerte, y con una sonrisa le aconsejó que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos y no interrumpir el tratamiento especial de la navegante.

—¡Pero Robin, tú lo escuchas, ¿cierto?! —Chopper pegó una orejita a la puerta— ¡Luffy está gimiendo como si lo estuvieran matando!

—¿No confías en navegante-_san_?

—Claro que sí, aunque Nami es Nami, en el fondo ella es… buena.

—Muy en el fondo —dijo Zoro al paso. Había ido al depósito para buscar una nueva botella y molestar al cocinero. Más por lo segundo que por lo primero.

—¿Y cómo está el convaleciente? —preguntó un recién llegado Franky, habían ido a la cocina con Usopp en busca de algo fresco para beber entre tantas reparaciones.

—En pleno tratamiento —contestó la arqueóloga.

Al tirador le tomó unos segundos caer en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Aunque los gemidos del capitán, solapados por ¿furiosos golpes? podían ser bastante esclarecedores, recién cuando vio ese brillo perverso en los ojos de la arqueóloga, entendió el significado de los sollozos. Esos "furiosos golpes" no era otra cosa más que la camilla golpeando contra la pared de madera.

Su piel morena se tornó carmín.

—Oh, _yeah_ —susurró Franky con malicia—, cuando yo enferme espero recibir esa clase de tratamiento.

—No te preocupes, Franky —dijo Chopper con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, yo me encargaré de ello —aseguró con ternura.

—¡Que no soy zoofílico! —le apuntó con el dedo.

Chopper pestañeó, después empezó a correr en círculos por toda la cocina al comprender lo que eso significaba. ¡Que Luffy y Nami se estaban apareando! Y en el barco no había lugar para crías de humanos.

—¿Qué está pasando, por qué todos están aquí? —Brook trató de mirar por encima de Franky—¡Oh! ¡Por lo que veo Nami accedió a mostrarles las bragas! ¡Lo felicito, capitán!

—¡Joder, que entiendes más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros! —Se espantó Usopp.

—Es la ventaja de haber vivido tanto, Usopp-_kun_ —murmuró el esqueleto con excesiva solemnidad, como si se sintiera orgulloso de su capacidad para entender situaciones perversas.

—¡Maldito, marimo! ¡Arruinó mi arte culinario, las botellas están numeradas y llevan un orden! ¡Lo hace apropósito para joderme la jodida vida! —La voz de Sanji sonó lejana, pero en contradicción, a la vez peligrosamente cerca.

Los restantes sombreros de paja arquearon las cejas, algunos rieron de nerviosismo y todos corrieron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Zoro quien alcanzó a trabar la puerta del depósito. Cuánto placer malsano podía hallar en encerrar al cocinero. _Cuánto_.

Por más que Sanji exigió explicaciones y que abrieran la puerta, sus compañeros se aseguraron de que primero Nami terminase con el tratamiento —y ¡que Luffy dejara de ser tan escandaloso!— antes de acceder.

El cocinero sabía que tirar la puerta abajo implicaba tener que tolerar, después, los planteos de Franky y la reprimenda del capitán por haber roto el barco, pero iba a hacerlo y _al carajo con esos dos_.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —cuestionó una vez liberado por sus propios medios.

Nadie dijo nada; pero una mañana, pocos días más tarde, Sanji comentó con infinita inocencia sobre lo efectiva que había sido su adorada navegante al mantener a Luffy _quieto_ en la camilla. Ciego el que no quiere ver. Lo cierto es que Luffy no salió de la enfermería hasta que se curó e, incluso después, seguía solicitando a su enfermera personal.

Cuando Sanji supo los verdaderos motivos lloró con amargura por quinientas noches y diecinueve días.

Por mucho que el resto insistió —¡incluida Robin!— Nami solo era la enfermera personal del capitán.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**No me agrada mucho Sabina (en general, la gente que le llora al amor, no suele ser de mi agrado), es decir, no me considero fan de él y no es tampoco que busque sus canciones para oírlas, pero mi hermano tuvo una época turbia en la que lo escuchaba mucho, así que conozco varios temas XD y la canción a la que me remito (19 días y 500 noches) me trae bonitos recuerdos por eso.**

**Sí, Zoro y yo siempre trolleamos a Sanji, pero lo queremos, eh XD ¡ja, ja, ja!**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

7 de septiembre de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
